Bees?
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Korra and Asami stumble upon some strange bugs in Zaofu. An argument ensues.


**Yes. This is what you think it is. **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra belong to Nickelodeon and Mike and Bryan. **

It was bright in Zaofu, the sun shining brilliantly above the valley. Everything glimmered as if the city was made of glass instead of metal. Two figures could be seen enjoying the afternoon, their hands clasped together as they walked. They had managed to find a secluded stretch of parkland and were taking full advantage of their alone time, unafraid to show the other affection.

"You know, this was a great idea, Korra," Asami leaned in to peck her girlfriend on the cheek, "Good job."

"I have good ideas…sometimes…" They both laughed, squeezing the other's hand. "It is nice, isn't it? Especially without the boys. They like to hover."

"And Opal, don't forget about Opal. If I hadn't seen her and Bolin making eyes at each other through dinner I'd be worried that she's trying to snatch you away."

"She's really nice and enthusiastic. She's just…"

"Too nice and enthusiastic?" Asami chuckled, pulling on the Avatar's hand to bring her closer.

"…Yes. I mean I like her and-"

"Korra, you don't have to defend yourself to me. She's just ready to learn air bending and it's a bit tiring when you're her only option. And it's not your job. It's okay to be a bit tired of it." Korra sighed, leaning her head against the taller teen's shoulder, not quite able to comfortably rest her head on her shoulder.

"You're so perfect and understanding."

"I know. It's a gift." The waterbender snorted, shoving the heiress. She used a bit more force than she meant to, sending Asami careening into a tree. Korra could only stare openmouthed as her girlfriend whirled around after hitting the tree rather hard. Before the Avatar could even begin to think of an apology, the raven haired teen had returned to her side, taken her hand, and resumed walking.

Korra had finally relaxed, relieved out of her mind that the nonbender had not decided to kill her, when she found herself flying towards a bush. She was so surprised by Asami's hip bump that she didn't have time to catch herself. She ended up face first in the plant and spat out leaves as she recovered.

"Okay. I deserved that. Please don't kill me." Asami stood over Korra for several silent moments, her brow arched, before finally smirking and offering a hand to the humiliated teen. She helped brush her off, her hands lingering on the Avatar's abdomen and backside. As they resumed their walk, the heiress noticed a thin red line on the darker teen's cheek. She halted and grabbed Korra's chin, turning her towards her, before her girlfriend had even realized she had stopped walking. "What is it?"

"Your face is scratched. I'm sorry." Asami continued to inspect the Avatar's face, looking for any more damage she had caused. She kissed the new wound before releasing the bender and taking her hand again.

"My ego is pretty scratched too. Think you could kiss it better?" The heiress rolled her eyes at Korra's waggling eyebrows, but a smirk was playing at her lips.

"Maybe later. If you don't shove me into more greenery." After several more minutes of walking and light conversation, the couple stumbled upon their first bench in almost an hour and quickly settled onto the stone. Korra had opened her mouth to speak but before any words could escape, Asami had climbed into her lap and pressed her lips to hers. The Avatar had the sense not to question her girlfriend, instead throwing herself fully into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the slender teen.

Asami had managed to release Korra's hair from its pony tail and herself from her jacket before they really needed to break for air. She ran her fingers backwards through her hair while the waterbender regained her breath beneath her. As she was shifting her attention from her girlfriend's lips to her neck, Korra finally found enough breath to speak.

"Is it later, then?" Asami couldn't help but to chuckle at the dazed look on the Avatar's face.

"Is this all you were hoping for then? Because I was thinking, later…"

"Nope. Definitely not what I was…wait that's not what I meant!" Korra was floundering for words as Asami slid off of her. "C'mon. You do this stuff on purpose so I sound like an idiot."

"Yes."

"You're devious."

"You love it."

"Yes." The couple giggled at their own joke, snuggled on the bench. Korra shifted them so that she was on her back on the stone with Asami laying across her. They stared up through the canopy of trees, pointing out funny cloud shapes.

"That one looks like a boomerang."

"Hmm. Maybe. Ooh! That one is shaped like whatever it is we ate for breakfast."

"I think that one is a flower."

"It's a panda-lily."

"A what?"

"I…I don't know, but I know that's what it is. A panda-lily." They shared a confused glance before continuing their game. "Ooh! That one's a bison!"

"It only has four legs."

"Shhhhhh."

"That one looks like a crown, like the Fire Lord wears."

"Bees?" Asami sat up to look down at Korra, one brow perfectly arched.

"What?"

"There are bees! Look!" The Avatar took her girlfriend's chin and turned it up and around. There was a hive in one of the trees nearby, very close to wear the canopy opened up.

"Bees? Don't you mean scorpion bees?"

"Those aren't scorpion bees! Look at that coloring."

"Oh, okay, so the Avatar is the ancient spirit of animal identification."

"You're just mad because you're wrong."

"There's no such thing as just bees!"

"The Earth King Kuei had a pet bear."

"Are bears and bees the same? No. And has there ever been another bear found? No."

"I'll prove it to you. Do you like honey?" Asami stared at her girlfriend for several moments before nodding slowly, her brow furrowed in confusion. Her expression became one of great irritation as soon as she responded as Korra removed herself from the bench, sending the heiress onto the ground. The Avatar didn't even bother to check on her, striding quickly to the tree where the hive was situated. With a combination of air bending and brute strength, Korra began to scale the tree.

"What are you doing?! Get down here!" Asami had brushed herself off and looked up to scold Korra only to see her girlfriend half way up a gargantuan tree. She wrung her hands in worry, watching the bender intently. She nearly screamed as she watched the Water Tribe teen reach into the hive, whatever-bees surrounding her. As Korra landed, having simply leapt from the hive to the ground, cushioning her fall with air, Asami slugged her hard in the shoulder. "Are you insane?"

"Nope. Now here." The Avatar shoved a handful of honey into Asami's mouth, the latter's eyes bulging out at the intrusion for a few seconds before she relaxed and then swallowed. "Did you like it?" Korra was doing what Asami lovingly referred to as her "happy Avatar dance." She was on the balls of her feet rocking, her fists coming together at the knuckles, her elbows pulled to her chest.

"Yes." Korra looked ridiculously pleased with herself. Asami couldn't let that stand. "But why? You could have been stung! By at least twenty scorpion bees."

"They're not scorpion bees! And Meelo told me that he had read that some people could get honey from hives without being stung."

"Okay, so one, I'm pretty sure Meelo doesn't read. Two, you thought it was a good idea to try something on the word of a five year old and not any five year old, Meelo?! Three, you just thought you get honey from the hive?" The raven-haired teen was close to exploding, but her expression remained relatively neutral if only slightly exasperated.

"I'm the Avatar. Why wouldn't I be able to get honey from a hive?"

"You are the most ridiculous person I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

"I risked life and limb to give you honey. I'm romantic."

"You risked life and limb to prove a point. You're an idiot." The two continued to bicker about the sane-ness of Korra's stunt and the identity of the strange bugs on their way back to Su's.


End file.
